amor compartido igual a peligro en tiempo record
by Miuyo Izawa
Summary: Han pasado dos años desde que Lucy, Marina y Anaiz regresaron a nuestro mundo desde el mágico mundo de Céfiro. Las tres guerreras mágicas han vuelto a sus vidas normales, mas no imaginan que las cosas que ocurriran cuando Latis Ascot y Paris vengan acá


Bueshhhh a ver este ff va dedicado a una de mis mejores amigas, mi querida yatsuki, que la quiero mucho; el OC (original chapter) que aparece en este ff es de mi marca registrada, asi que ni se les ocurra plagiarlo….. ¬¬ o soy capaz de asesinarlos ya que me costo mucho crearla; sin embargo no tengo problema en que me lo pidan, solo deben hablar con migo y se los puedo prestar vale?... ojala les guste la histo

Besos

Capitulo 1: Visitantes Inesperados

-Estas segura que podrás con nosotros tres?-pregunta Paris, se veía nervioso; y es que la verdad solo lo tenia así la posibilidad de ver muy pronto a su amada Anaiz.

-Jejejejejeje… tranquilo Paris…., los cuatro acá sabemos que claramente puedo transportarnos a todos al mundo místico.

-… No te fuerces…. Buruclef dijo que te protegiéramos-aportó Latis

-Que se despreocupen… estaré bien…. De verdad-dijo la misteriosa chica.

-Estas segura que podrás llevarnos allá?-pregunto Ascot recordando el bello rostro de su querida Marina.

La chica asintió.

-Pero antes debo cambiarles el vestuario…, de lo contrario nos dirían locos-la mujer hizo un movimiento de la mano, y los tres hombres quedaron distintos.

Latis traía un pantalón negro con una camisa negra; Paris por su lado entero de blanco, con un pantalón blanco y una camisa blanca también; y Ascot un pantalón negro con una polera que hasta la mitad era verde y la otra mitad blanca, y sin sombrero con lo que dejaba a relucir sus bellísimos ojos verdes y su piel blanca.

Luego la misteriosa jovencita hizo lo mismo alrededor de ella quedando con una minifalda blanca, unas botas blancas y una camisa amarilla. La cual llevaba abierta en los primeros dos botones y luego en los tres últimos dejando parte de su bonito vientre al aire.

-Y ahora manténganse junto a mi, porque vamos por las guerreras mágicas-dicho esto la joven hizo un rápido conjuro y movimiento de manos y desapareció.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, una luz cegadora se hizo presente en la torre de Tokio, deslumbrando a los que allí se encontraban; al poder volver a ver, vieron que en el centro del mirador (que se encuentra en la torre de Tokio), habían tres hombres sumamente atractivos, y al medio de ellos una joven de increíble belleza, poseía los ojos mas hermosos que jamás hayan existido, eran una mezcla entre ojos celestes cielo y verdes claros, que brillaban con una dulzura sin igual; poseía una piel blanca, como si de nieve estuviese hecha; y un pelo negro azulado ondulado con bucles al final del pelo; era un poco mas pequeña en porte que el chico vestido de blanco, mientras que los otros dos la superaban por unos 10 cm. más; además era delgada, aunque tenia sus buenos atributos como dejaba ver su mini y su blusa, pero todo en ella la hacia parecer ligeramente a una muñeca de porcelana.

-Miuyo estas bien?-preguntaron los hombres mirando a la chica que estaba ligeramente mas pálida

-Si estoy bien, es solo que algo mareada-dijo la joven maga, llamada Miuyo sonriéndoles-mejor ahora vamos a buscar a sus chicas, que si no me equivoco están entrando en este momento por el ascensor.

Los cuatro jóvenes avanzaron un poco, y sin mas espera se encontraron con Lucy, Marina y Anaiz. Lucy y Anaiz, al ver a los hombres que amaban corrieron hasta ellos, mientras Ascot, comenzaba a hablar animadamente con Marina.

Miuyo solo era muda espectadora del encuentro de las parejas, y es que se sentía feliz por Latis y Paris, y sabía que tendría que ayudar a Ascot con Marina, ya lo tenía todo planeado; por lo que acercándose a Ascot, le abrazo por la espalda.

-Que haces miuyo!- pregunto el chico mientras la joven se daba vuelta y lo miraba con cara de angelito.

-Solo quería abrazarte…. Por que?... no puedo?-pregunto miuyo poniéndose en puntas de pie y quedando muy cerca del ojiverde.

-… ejem… Perdona que te interrumpa pero eso no es bien visto acá en Japón-dijo Marina cerrando los ojos, mientras Lucy y Anaiz recién reparaban en la bella joven que acompañaba a los tres hombres-…. Además…. Quien eres tu por cierto?

-Ups… jejejeje mil perdones…-dijo la chica haciendo una leve reverencia como se hacia en Japón-… me llamo Miuyo Izawa, soy una ayudante de Guruclef.

-De verdad?-dijo Lucy mirando a la chica, y apreciando su belleza-.. como esta Guruclef?

-La verdad esta muy bien, desde que anulaste la regla del pilar Guerrera mágica-dijo Miuyo viendo a Lucy a los ojos- Guruclef y Presea han estado juntos, se notan muy enamorados.

- Ya veo, así que esos dos se quieren-dijo Anaiz pensativa.

-Y no tienes idea de cuanto-dijo Miuyo alegremente-, bueno en vista y considerando de que Ascot y yo sobramos…. Ascot hermoso….. no quieres ir a conocer este mundo?-dijo Miuyo mirando seductoramente al chico

-Pe.. pero Miuyo que estas diciendo….

-Eso mi querido Ascot, y en una de esas hasta podemos darnos un besito…. Jijijiji-rió miuyo pegándose a Ascot.

-Primero deberíamos encontrar un lugar para quedarnos no crees?-dijo Paris mientras tomaba la mano de su Anaiz

- Los llevaremos a un hotel que hay cerca de acá-dijo Lucy mientras avanzaban, ella y Latis primero, luego Anaiz y Paris seguidos de Marina, y muy atrás Miuyo abrazada de la cinturas por la mano de Ascot.

- ves que no es tan difícil abrazarme?-dijo Miuyo mirando a Ascot mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho del chico.

-Estas segura que esto funcionara?-preguntó el chico mientras la atraía hacia él.

Marina no podía creer lo que veía, el pequeño Ascot con…. ESA mujer…., no ella tenía que evitarlo…

Marina se adelanto hasta donde estaba Lucy y Anaiz, saco a las chicas del romántico momento al lado de los hombres que amaban

-Ay! Que ocurre Marina-se quejó Lucy mirando a su amiga por como la había jalado.

-Por tu cara puedo decir que algo te esta incomodando amiga-dijo Anaiz mirando a Marina

-Es ESA MUJER ¬¬…… no me gusta para Ascot-dijo Marina mirando como la chica iba pegada a ascot, mientras tanto en la mente de Marina se libraba la siguiente batalla campal.

------------------------------------Mente de Marina----------------------------------------------

"Esa mujerzuela esta al lado de Mi Ascot"

"_Perdona, pero Ascot no es tuyo, tu lo quieres como un amigo…. O al menos eso es lo que siempre recalcas o no?"_

"Pero esa Mujer es…. No se…. Ascot se merece alguien mejor"

"_Marina yo soy tu…. No te trates de engañar a ti misma…Te gusta Ascot, t4e gusta desde que lo acabas de ver…, ya no te gusta Guruclef"_

"Claro que no…. Ascot…. Ascot es un buen amigo…. Y tengo la impresión de que esa mujer no le conviene… y haré hasta lo imposible por verlo al lado de alguien que lo merezca"

"_Como quieras…. Solo espero que cuando estés preparada para admitir lo que sientes no sea demasiado tarde para ti"_

-MARINA!... MARINA TE ESTOY HABLANDO!-le gritó Lucy a la chica en su oreja.

-Perdona…. Estaba en otra parte…. Que me decías?-pregunto la peliazul mirando el hotel al que habían llegado.

-te preguntaba que; que piensas hacer… la recepcionista acaba de decirnos que solo le quedan dos piezas libres una matrimonial y una para dos personas, y Paris y latis ya tomaron esta ultima-respondió Lucy seria…

-QUE!... Lucy por favor se buena amiga y ayúdame si!-pidió Marina viendo como Ascot y Miuyo se miraban sonrojados.

-Que quieres que haga?

-Llévate a esa chica a tu casa, por favor…. No quiero que este cerca de Ascot…. Él…. Él se merece algo mejor.

-MMM… lo intentaré-dicho esto Lucy fue hasta donde estaba la preciosa chica-emmm… disculpa Miuyo…

-Si dime-dijo la chica sonriéndole.

-Verás es que me encantaría conocerte más…. Porque no vas a dormir a mi casa, así podemos aprovechar de conversar mucho tiempo… te parece?-pregunto Lucy mirándola esperando una respuesta afirmativa

-emmm… bueno esta bien…-se volvió a Ascot-… amor…. Toma la pieza matrimonial, por esta noche dormirás solito, yo iré a dormir a casa de Lucy.

-Extrañaré tu cuerpo y tu aroma al despertarme-dijo Ascot atrayendo a Miuyo hacia él, y besándola.

Ante el comentario Lucy se sonrojo, estaba interponiéndose en un romance de pareja; pero lo hacía por Marina, por su amiga del alma.

Una vez que acabaron de besarse Miuyo se despidió de Latis y de Paris, para luego irse con Lucy mientras las otras dos chicas seguían su camino a las tiendas a comprar, aunque claro esta Paris acompañó a Anaiz.

Lucy caminaba al mismo ritmo que Miuyo.

-Te agradezco que me hayas invitado a dormir, aunque haya sido solo para mantenerme alejada de Ascot…

-Como… como te enteraste?

-Es obvio que a Marina le molesta mi relación con Ascot, pero hasta que ella no admita que quiere a Ascot como pareja, yo no dejaré de estar a su lado como lo he hecho este ultimo año y medio.

-Es decir que son novios desde hace un año y medio?-se sorprendió Lucy

-Decir que somos novios es mucho…., yo diría mas bien que nos hacemos compañía en alma y en-miuyo se sonrojo-… y en cuerpo.

-QUE!

-Bueno si… pero no de la manera que piensas-miuyo estabas demasiado roja-, solo dormimos uno junto al otro abrazados, sin hacer nada, por eso dijo que extrañaría mi cuerpo y mi olor.

-A ya veo..., bueno en fin…. Ya llegamos…-dijo Lucy entrando y miuyo tras ella con una maleta que hizo aparecer recién-… y esa maleta?

-La acabo de aparecer, y también dejé una para Paris, Latis y Ascot-dijo Miuyo sonriendo con confianza.

Al entrar Miuyo se ve perdida en los ojos cafés de un hombre al parecer mayor que ella de pelo café oscuro.

-Saturno… tenemos una invitada hoy-dijo Lucy saludando a su hermano, pero este había perdido por unos instantes su pensamientos en aquellos hermosos ojos-SATURNO HERMANO!

-aaa perdona Lucy….. Bienvenida…-dijo el chico mientras miuyo hacia una reverencia de las que se acostumbran a hacer en Japón-…. Mi nombre es saturno, soy el hermano mayor de Lucy.

-Encantada…. Mi nombre es Miuyo Izawa…


End file.
